


No Glitter, Just Come

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: "This doesn't offend you does it? Me dressing as a vampire."Taeyong dresses as a vampire for Halloween and meets an actual vampire.





	No Glitter, Just Come

**Author's Note:**

> Judging by the theme it's clear to everyone how late this is, but who cares. Halloween all year

”Where’s the glitter?” Yuta yells at him the moment he steps through the patio doors and back into the chilly October air.   
“Where’s the blood?” Ten follows it up with and for some reason, everyone laughs. Taeyong doesn’t, he doesn’t find blood funny.

“You look like you belong in the 1800,” Jaehyun says, probably the first thing he has said directly to Taeyong since they were introduced to each other little over a month ago.

“Well, I’m a Victorian era vampire so you’re not far off,” he says back and Jaehyun smiles widely.

“Really?! Yay,” he cheers to himself and takes a long sip of his drink, spurring Yuta to resume the never-ending discussion of how Doyoung ended up dating Jaehyun.

“What are you dressed as Jaehyun? I’ve been meaning to ask,” Yuta says around a laugh, hiding his mirth behind a red plastic cup. Taeyong breathes a quiet sigh of relief as the attention shifts away from him and throws a cursory glance over Jaehyun’s weird, obviously home-made, costume.

“I’m an identity thief,” Jaehyun smiles, all childlike and drunk, and points at one of the many white nametags stuck to his black turtleneck.

“Here I’m Yuta,” he says and then he turns slightly and pulls at the one in the middle of the right side of his chest, “and here I’m Doyoung, `cus he’s always in my heart y’know.”

“Jaehyun, you know you heart is on the left side, right?” Ten laughs, and Taeyong slips away unnoticed as the topic turns to the exact location of the human heart.

Finding the drinks table is easy, seeing as it takes up about half the length of Ten’s backyard, and Taeyong searches through the various bottles on display for an unopened bottle of tequila and pours a good amount of it in a plastic cup. Ten may scrunch his nose at his drink of choice and he is sure Yuta will attempt to mix it with something the minute he turns his back, but Taeyong prefers his liquor straight. The sharp taste of alcohol always keeps him from getting too drunk.

“I wasn’t sure you were coming,” a light voice says at his right and Taeyong turns slowly to look at his best friend only to choke on his own saliva.

“What the hell are you dressed as?!” he exclaims and looks over Doyoung’s attire once more to make sure he didn’t imagine any part of it.

“I’m a sexy bunny,” Doyoung says as if he isn’t standing there in the tightest outfit Taeyong has ever seen him in, topped with floppy bunny ears and a white furry tail stuck to his pants.

“I’m so drunk,” he says a second later and reaches for Taeyong’s cup, taking a large swallow and grimacing at the taste.

“See you later, try and have some fun,” he says and then he is gone as quickly as he appeared. Taeyong watches him practically drag Jaehyun away from the party by a butt cheek while throwing a barrage of colourful curses at him in his head. Doyoung was the one who convinced him to go to this party and now he’s gone and ditched him with a bunch of strangers. Well, Yuta and Ten aren’t really strangers at all, and he thinks he saw Taeil when he passed the winter garden earlier, but those three aside, he is surrounded by strangers. In creepy costumes. Taeyong downs the remaining contents of his cup in one go and fills it up again with the bottle still in his hand.

 

He is sure the party was a success, but Taeyong wasn’t there to see much of it himself. He hadn’t seen Doyoung’s fluffy behind for the rest of the night, so when he was already topping up his cup for the second time within an hour, he left it all behind. Prowling the sidewalk and petting the occasional dog is a much better way to spend his time anyway.

He is still quite a ways from his apartment building, having taken the scenic route, when he notices a person following him close enough to be obvious, but still keeping a respectable distance. With the alcohol still burning in his system it is far too easy for Taeyong to stop and turn on his heel so swiftly it’s a miracle he stays on his feet.

“Why are you following me?” he asks loudly, slurring a little from his drinks as much as the plastic fangs stuck to his teeth. The tall man takes a step back in shock and then leans forward at the waist and sniffs the air between them. Taeyong furrows his brow in confusion at the odd action, but holds still anyway.

“You were being followed, I wanted to make sure nothing happened to you,” the man says and brushes a hand through his floppy, brown hair. His smile is close-lipped and small, but a tiny white fang slips past his lips and Taeyong points an accusatory finger at it.

“You can’t just throw in a set of fangs and think that makes you a vampire!” he exclaims, setting his hands on his hips in a stern fashion afterwards. He had spent more than a month on getting the perfect outfit, it’s a bit of a shame he didn’t get to show it off more actually, and he can’t help being a little offended at this wannabe vampire in front of him. Like jeans and a chequered coat was in any way vampire-esque. 

The stranger laughs and shakes his head, holding a hand up in a placating manner.

“I’m not dressed as anything, not a very big fan of Halloween,” he says and Taeyong feels himself calm down all at once, almost like someone stuck a pin in him and he deflated like a balloon. He can’t even remember why he was so upset about it.

“I’m Johnny,” the man says with a courteous bow and Taeyong responds mindlessly, lost in the dark depths of his eyes.

“Are you far from home?” Johnny asks, repeating his question when Taeyong doesn’t answer. There is something so bewitching about the man, Taeyong can’t seem to get him out of his head. Even standing right in front of him.

“It’s … down that street,” he mumbles and points somewhere in the direction he was heading previously. He turns on his heel again, as quickly as before, and the moment Johnny is out of sight it is like a veil is lifted from Taeyong’s mind and he can finally think clearly again. He has never felt attraction that strong before, it felt almost unnatural in its intensity.

“I’ll walk with you, just until you’re safe,” Johnny says and Taeyong is too winded to object. Johnny stays a little behind him as they walk, and his presence has the hairs on the back of Taeyong’s neck standing on end, sending shivers down his spine. There is something about him that Taeyong doesn’t understand, but he is handsome enough that Taeyong has almost convinced himself not to care. A one night stand would be perfect tonight, and not just because _Doyoung_ can’t stand the concept. It’s a bit pathetic that Taeyong’s main reason to invite a virtual stranger into his bed is to get back at Doyoung for abandoning him earlier that night, but Taeyong doesn’t put much thought into that either.

“I’m sorry,” Johnny says suddenly and for a terrifying second Taeyong is certain he will be brutally murdered in the dark alley literally right next to them.

“I can’t really control it, so I’m sorry if my presence is affecting you. I just didn’t want you to get hurt,” Johnny says and Taeyong stops in his tracks, almost turns around before remembering how looking at Johnny made him feel and stays with his back to him.

“Why do you care what happens to me?” he asks, eyes narrowing suspiciously. This whole interaction is so random to Taeyong, but he gets the feeling Johnny sees it differently.

“I’ve been watching you for a while,” Johnny says and instantly makes a sound of contrite, “I mean, you pass by the store I work at every day, I see you.”

Taeyong dares a look over his shoulder and Johnny is ruffling his hair, looking adorably embarrassed.

“The vintage shop?” he asks and turns slowly to face the other, feeling more in control this time despite the incredible lure of this strange man. Johnny nods and stuffs his hands into his jeans pockets, rolling on his heels as he shrugs.

“You stop outside the window every time, I always wondered why you didn’t come inside,” he says and this time it’s Taeyong’s turn to hide his face as his cheeks burn red in embarrassment.

“If I go inside I’ll bankrupt myself,” he laughs, wrapping his arms around himself, not because he is cold, but because Johnny is pulling him in just by looking at him. His feet shuffle on the asphalt as he attempts to withstand the draw.

“I like your costume,” Johnny says and Taeyong blushes again as he remembers his uncharacteristic outburst earlier.

“Thanks,” he mumbles, “I’m a bit of a vampire nerd, figured this is how they would look.” He laughs again and this time Johnny laughs with him.

“In the 1800s maybe, when everyone else dressed like that,” Johnny laughs, reaching out to tug gently at the lapel of Taeyong’s jacket. When his fingers brush Taeyong’s skin, they are cold as ice and a shiver goes through Taeyong’s entire body.

“No one dresses like that anymore,” Johnny finishes with a smile, showing off the remarkably life-like fangs in his mouth. Taeyong goes still as a thousand thoughts try to penetrate his drunken mind and make sense past his intoxication. The general consensus is that vampires exist, but they are as elusive as can be and there is precious little tangible information on them. Taeyong has the very real feeling he is talking to one now though.

“Are you …” he starts, scared to utter the words. If he is a vampire, Johnny has made a very poor job at concealing it, but he might not like being asked directly. Taeyong imagines it would be a lot like when people ask him if he’s gay just because he’s petite and loves eyeliner.

“Never mind, my apartment’s just up the street, thanks for walking me,” he mumbles and turns quickly on his heels to get away.

“Wait!” Johnny calls after him and the desperation in his voice makes Taeyong stop.

“I’m sorry,” Johnny apologises once again. “I didn’t mean to frighten you, Taeyong I’m so sorry. I just … think you’re really, really beautiful.”

Overwhelmed by the strong compliment, Taeyong fumbles with his hands and his words for a long time before he finally finds his voice.

“How do you know my name?” he whispers, biting his lip. This is not how he imagined the day would end and it gets increasingly difficult to catch his breath as Johnny looks at him so gently.

“I heard it once, you were with a friend,” he says and runs a hand through his hair again.

“How did you hear that?” Taeyong asks because he needs to know if he is right about Johnny or not. It takes the other man longer to answer this time, but Taeyong doesn’t look at him and instead keeps his eyes glued to the shiny button on Johnny’s coat reflecting the lamplight.

“Because I’m a vampire,” he says at last and Taeyong draws a sharp breath through his nose.

“Does that bother you?” Johnny asks, respectfully keeping his distance. Taeyong knows he should think about it more, knows that this is a really big deal, but apart from being a bloodsucking, nocturnal, bat-human creature, Johnny has given him no reason not to invite him in.

“No,” he mumbles and even without looking at his face, Taeyong knows Johnny is looking at him with disbelief. He can practically feel it oozing off him.

“Are you going to eat me?” he asks and finally raises his eyes to Johnny’s.

“No,” Johnny says with a small laugh, “I don’t drink from humans.”

“I don’t like blood,” Taeyong mumbles and takes a tiny step closer.

“I won’t touch you,” Johnny says lowly, lower lip trembling a tiny bit as Taeyong moves even closer.

“Not at all?” he asks and reaches for Johnny’s hand, cradling it between his palms. He laughs a second later, drawing his hand back and curling his fingers in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s the protocol with things like this,” he giggles, eyes dropping to Johnny’s chest. He gasps when cold fingers wrap around his own as Johnny takes his hand in his and finally steps closer to him.

“We’ll figure it out.”

 

There is nothing quite like being held up against a wall with the ease with which Johnny does it, placing one hand flat under his ass and holding him up while they kiss.

“This doesn’t offend you does it, me dressing as a vampire? Because I’m sorry if it does,” Taeyong mumbles as Johnny kisses down his neck and slips cold fingers down the back of his pants. Because of course his mind won’t stop working even when Johnny sucks on his adam’s apple and pushes him so hard into the wall he thinks he might make a human sized dent in the plaster.

“What, like cultural appropriation?” Johnny laughs and when Taeyong nods he is placed quickly on his feet as Johnny doubles over.

“That’s cute,” he mumbles when he finally reigns in his humour, cupping Taeyong’s blank face in his palms and placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Now which door is the bedroom?” he asks, looking around Taeyong’s pristine apartment, every door closed and not a single thing askew. Taeyong points to the door furthest from them and Johnny lifts him into his arms and in less than a second, he is dropped on his bed with Johnny looming over him and pinning his arms to the mattress.

“I don’t have any condoms,” Taeyong yelps when the thought hits him, pouting in disappointment.

“No worries, there are other things we can do,” Johnny says, unbothered. He all but digs his way past Taeyong’s many layers until he can press his mouth to his firm stomach, covering it with kisses and nips around his navel and licks over his hips.

“You have lube though, right?” Johnny asks when he comes close to Taeyong’s face again to place kisses along the pronounced edge of his jaw.

“I want to make you come with only my fingers inside you,” he whispers into Taeyong’s ear and Taeyong feels the shudder go through him from where Johnny’s mouth is pressed to his ear and down his leather clad legs. His ass clenches on instinct and he moans a litany of positive responses into the dark room. Johnny moves back down to his hips when Taeyong twists slightly to reach his nightstand and he almost drops the bottle of lube in his fist when Johnny bites the skin right above his pants hem.

Placing kisses over Taeyong’s waist, Johnny undoes the fastenings on his pants and slowly pulls them over his hips. His every tug is gentle as if he is afraid to damage either the pants or Taeyong, and the anticipation builds in Taeyong for every second it takes Johnny to get his pants down his thighs and finally pull them off. Once he is left in only his boxer briefs, Johnny presses kisses to his inner thighs and his outer thighs and his hips and stomach and along the elastic band of his underwear and he never once touches his cock. This doesn’t bother Taeyong, he likes to get himself off without touching his cock sometimes, but no one he’s been with have ever showed the patience and restraint Johnny has. He guesses it’s a skill gained over time; Taeyong has no clue how old Johnny actually is.

He sighs in relief when Johnny pulls his underwear down, freeing his hard cock. It shoots up like a spring, bobbing against his stomach and already dripping with precome. Johnny pries the lube from his fist, Taeyong hadn’t realised he was gripping it so hard, and covers his own fingers while he sucks purplish bruises into Taeyong’s soft thighs.

It is a strange sensation when Johnny presses the first finger inside him as the lube heats quickly, but Johnny’s finger remains cold, unaffected by Taeyong’s body temperature. It creates such a multitude of sensations that Taeyong keens at the slightest brush of Johnny’s finger over his prostate. A proper rub against it has him arching his back and gasping for breath. And when Johnny presses a second finger into him, he barely notices the stretch as Johnny’s tongue in his mouth and his cold palm against the side of his chest dulls his mind.

Johnny continues to kiss him everywhere as he fucks into him with his icy fingers, never tiring, never losing his rhythm. The hot and cold, the constant massaging of his prostate, it feels better than even his best vibrator and Taeyong can feel himself nearing the end in record time. His body undulates on Johnny’s fingers and he tangles his own in Johnny’s hair to keep his mouth against his nipples as Johnny flicks his cold tongue against his burning skin in delicious ways.

“Fuck I’m gonna come,” Taeyong gasps as his hips stutter and Johnny presses his fingers hard against his prostate, probably already swollen from the excessive attention it has received. Just as his hips jerk one last time and Taeyong has the breath knocked out of him by his orgasm, Johnny wraps his mouth around the head of his cock and swallows all his come without hesitation.

Taeyong feels like every bone in his body has turned to mush when he regains clarity after the most intense orgasm he has probably ever had, and he knows moving will be near impossible, but he squirms around to push Johnny onto the bed and flop on top of him before Johnny can get any idea about them being done.

“My turn,” he mumbles and moans when Johnny wraps his arms around him and kisses him, lifting his head from the pillow to swipe his tongue over Taeyong’s lips.

“I want to blow you,” Taeyong mumbles against his lips, tiptoeing his fingers along Johnny’s sides. Johnny groans and bucks up against him, almost throwing him off balance with his strength.

“Sorry, sorry,” Johnny mumbles, gripping Taeyong a little tighter to keep him from falling. Taeyong only laughs and shimmies down Johnny’s body, pushing his thin sweater up and unbuttoning his jeans. Johnny must have removed his belt at some point, but Taeyong doesn’t remember seeing him do it. Knowing the power that Johnny has, that he can use on Taeyong at any time, is terrifying yet exhilarating and Taeyong feels his spent cock twitch as he thinks about it. He pulls Johnny’s jeans all the way off and settles between his thick thighs, steadying his cock so he can take only the head into his mouth and starts sucking. Running his palms up and down the length of Johnny’s impressive thighs, he sucks hard on the thick crown of his cock, smiling impishly when Johnny groans and his hips jerk as he does his very best to keep from thrusting into Taeyong’s mouth. Even Johnny’s cock is ice cold and Taeyong can’t stop himself from leaning back and asking; “are you naturally this cold or did you sleep in a freezer or something?”

Johnny laughs a loud guffaw, while at the same time gripping Taeyong’s head and pushing his cock back into his warm mouth, thrusting gently to feed Taeyong more of his length. As he sucks on Johnny’s cock, bobbing his head and pressing his tongue against the thick vein on the underside and lapping at the slit, Taeyong covers a single finger in lube and presses it carefully between Johnny’s ass cheeks, going slow to make sure he isn’t crossing any boundaries. Johnny urges him on with moans and curses and a surprising whine when Taeyong’s finger sinks inside him and starts searching his passageway for his prostate. When he finds it, Johnny lets out a moan louder than any before and grips the sheets on either side of himself so tight they rip.

“Sorry, sorry,” he gasps, but Taeyong doesn’t care in the slightest. Johnny’s cock in his mouth is all that matters. And making Johnny come.

Rubbing the pad of his finger over Johnny’s prostate, Taeyong bobs his head slower on his cock, taking as much of him into his mouth as he can and flicks his tongue all over it. When Johnny gasps a warning to him, Taeyong pulls back until only the head is in his mouth and sucks hard around it at the same time as he presses his finger firmly against Johnny’s prostate and just like that Johnny comes hard, spilling his seed down Taeyong’s throat.

 

Taeyong climbs slowly up the bed to rest at Johnny’s side, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Fuck that was good,” Johnny murmurs and turns his head to find Taeyong’s mouth for a kiss.

“I’m sorry about your sheets,” he whispers when he pulls back and Taeyong curls closer into him in the sudden intimacy of the moment.

“It’s fine, they were old anyway,” he mumbles, tentatively stretching an arm over Johnny’s chest. Johnny hums and lifts an arm to nudge it under Taeyong’s head and wrap it around his shoulders.

“I’ll buy you new ones,” he says and the promise of them seeing each other again makes Taeyong bold and he hoists himself half on top of Johnny’s chest and lays a finger against his plump bottom lip.

“What do you want for breakfast? I can make pancakes,” he whispers and Johnny lowers his arm to grip Taeyong around the waist and pulls him as close as possible, mumbling “pancakes sound good” against his mouth.


End file.
